Memories
by skylight717
Summary: Years down the line, Ishimondo are a married couple, with Chihiro as their daughter. But there are some things Ishimaru can't forget... Oneshot.


**Memories**

"I'm home!" Kiyotaka called happily as he walked through the door of the apartment and took off his shoes.

He immediately heard the sound of light, fast footsteps, and before long his little daughter came running down the hall.

"Daddy!" she cried.

Kiyotaka scooped her up in his arms.

"How was your day, Chihiro?"

"Dad's been helping me take apart the remote control for my toy car!"

As expected, Kiyotaka's husband walked in and grinned.

"She knows more about electronics than I do," Mondo chuckled. "She's going to be such a cute nerd."

Kiyotaka pouted.

"She's going to be a genius," he insisted playfully, while Mondo planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Dinner's ready for you," he said. "I made curry."

"Curry is my favorite," Chihiro smiled.

Kiyotaka glanced at Mondo, and saw a flash of hunger in his eyes. He knew what that meant. But family dinner always came first, of course.

"Let's eat then," he said.

...

After dinner was eaten and Chihiro was put to bed, Kiyotaka and Mondo were alone in their bedroom. Mondo was grading some assignments on his desk, and Kiyotaka was sipping some tea on the bed.

"Did you give your students a pop quiz their first week of school?" Kiyotaka teased. "How strict of you."

"I'm testing their knowledge of what they learned last year," Mondo replied. "You got to keep high school punks in line. Besides, I'm sure my class would've been a breeze for you back in high school."

"Well, maybe not. It would be hard to learn history when the teacher was so distractingly attractive."

Mondo looked back at him, and the hunger appeared once again in his eyes.

"Oh, really?"

Kiyotaka smirked.

"Come here," he said, his voice low and sultry.

Mondo stood up and walked towards the bed.

"Of course, officer," he said, climbing over Kiyotaka and pressing their lips together as his hands lingered over his husband's blue uniform.

The touch was electrifying, as it always had been, as Kiyotaka knew it always would be. Being embraced by Mondo was as passionate as sin, yet as familiar as home. Their clothes were soon shed, and their surroundings disappeared in a blur as they became intoxicated with desire. The worries and fears from all the time they spent together seemed to melt away as they became absorbed in each other, their emotions burning through every sound and gesture.

When it was all done, they lay next to each other, hearts beating wildly. Kiyotaka, dazed, was still as Mondo turned off the lights and tucked them both under the covers, and without thinking, Kiyotaka drifted into sleep.

...

_Blood. Screams. A boy looking up as a massive weight fell on him. A girl burning in the fire. Baseballs flying faster than humanly possibly. A corpse in the shower. Blood. A face, half white, half black, and a glowing red eye. "Despair". Those bright, garish colors. Tears. Windows covered with metal plates. Doors bolted shut. Trials. Blood. Alter ego. Her head smashed with a weight. Blood. Mondo. Blood-_

"Ishi, wake up!" he heard, and the images disappeared.

He opened his eyes to Mondo shaking him. Kiyotaka's breaths were short and ragged.

"Hope's Peak- Hope's Peak-"

"It's was just a dream, it was just a dream," Mondo said, pulling Kiyotaka into his arms. "There's nothing to worry about, it's just a dream."

Kiyotaka could feel the tears streaming down his face.

"Chihiro..."

Mondo looked at him knowingly.

"She's fine," he said.

"No, the first one."

"I know. But ours is fine. You can't save the other one."

"And you, Mondo. Monokuma was killing you... on a motorcycle," Kiyotaka sobbed.

"Babe, that didn't end up happening."

"I know... But..."

"Shhhh."

Mondo pressed Kiyotaka's head into his chest and rocked him back and forth.

"Everything's alright now, Ishi."

"Not for most of them."

"It's not your fault."

Kiyotaka cried silently while Mondo continued to hold him.

"You're safe now," he whispered. "I promised, remember?"

"_I will protect you for as long as I live. I will make sure you get out of this place, no matter what I have to do. I swear. Never forget that."_

"Yes," Kiyotaka mumbled. "I remember."

"_But I would die for you, Mondo."_

"_No. You can't leave me to live without you. You're the only one I could ever love."_

"_You don't have to say that."_

"_I wouldn't let anybody else close to me." _

"_If I die, you'll have to. But we'll survive together, okay?" _

"_...I won't leave this place without you."_

"Do you want to talk, Ishi?" Mondo asked, his hand on Kiyotaka's shoulder.

"Can you please turn on the lamp?"

Mondo turned the switch, and soon they were enveloped in a dim light.

"Thank you."

Kiyotaka kissed Mondo, and they both lay down, Mondo still clutching him tightly.

"Are you upset you dreamed about it again?"

Mondo wiped away Kiyotaka's tears.

"I wish they would go away. It's been so long."

"Nothing is ever that simple, Ishi."

"When's the last time _you_ had a dream of it?"

Mondo sighed.

"It doesn't mean anything- I don't remember dreams much in general. But I think about it all the time. Especially with our daughter."

"Do you ever regret cloning Chihiro?"

"No. I wouldn't change a thing about our family."

"Me neither."

Kiyotaka's left hand slowly reached out for Mondo's, and he marveled at their two golden rings gleaming in the light.

_It was the end of their ordeal, and they finally opened the door, Kiyotaka and Mondo walking hand in hand. The sight of the sun and the sky for the first time was a rush of relief. The five of them were bracing themselves for the sight of destruction and death, but when Kiyotaka saw people walking, he felt his heart rupture. Many buildings around them were damaged and the pavement everywhere was cracked, but there were people alive. A new beginning was possible. _

"_We made it," Kiyotaka breathed. _

"_I told you so."_

_Kiyotaka threw his arms around Mondo. And he knew it was the right time to say what was on his mind._

"_I love you." _

"I love you, Mondo," he said quietly, his legs curling against Mondo's body.

"I love you more," Mondo replied roughly, and Kiyotaka wondered if he realized it was the same reply he had given all those years ago.

"Back when you were running the gang, could you have ever guessed you would become a history teacher and marry a cop?"

Mondo laughed.

"No, I had no fucking idea. It's insane how that worked out. And when we first met, we instantly hated each other. A lot's changed, hasn't it?"

"Like your hair," Kiyotaka pointed out, running his fingers through his husband's locks.

Gone was Mondo's elaborate pompadour; he left his hair in its natural dark, slightly wavy state, and cut it short.

"Yes, my ridiculous hair. But you smile now. It's so beautiful, you know that?"

Mondo stared at him with the deepest intensity. Kiyotaka blushed.

"It's only because you make me so happy."

_Kiyotaka woke up on the locker room bench. Mondo was hovering above him, concerned. _

"_So I suppose I fainted and lost the sauna battle?" Kiyotaka mumbled. _

"_Actually, we left at the same time," Mondo said wrly._

"_You carried me out?"_

"_Yeah."_

_Kiyotaka's face relaxed, and the usual sharp glare of his red eyes softened to a warm glow, and his eyebrows unforrowing. He looked completely different from his usual self._

"_It is very much appreciated, Oowada. Although... it's getting late..."_

_Mondo said nothing, and simply stared at him, their faces close. And before Kiyotaka knew what was happening, Mondo kissed him, and their barely clothed, wet bodies came in fiery contact. But Mondo sooned pulled away, seemingly terrified by his own impulse. _

"_Well," Kiyotaka said slowly, "It seems we are much more similar than I first assumed."_

"_I'm sorry- I didn't mean to, dammit!"_

"_There's no need to worry, Oowada."_

_Kiyotaka smiled softly before cupping Mondo's face and kissing him tenderly. _

"_I think I like you a bit."_

"_Ishimaru..."_

_Mondo's hands carefully explored the firm muscled contours Kiyotaka's body, before he eventually spoke._

"_We might not get another chance," he said, making a trail of kisses from his neck all the way down. _

"_Can I?" he asked, stopping momentarily at Kiyotaka's abs, slowly sliding off his towel. _

"_I've never done this before."_

_Kiyotaka attempted to remain calm, but fear trickled into his voice._

"_Just relax."_

_Kiyotaka gasped as he felt a sensation he'd never felt before. _

"_Oowada-"_

"Ishi, do you remember that night in the sauna?"

"I was just thinking of that."

"At the time our memories of our first year of high school were wiped. But I think when we met again, we still knew each other, deep down."

"Yes, I think so too."

"_So, how did you like that?"_

_Mondo looked at Kiyotaka smugly. He knew the answer. Kiyotaka was trembling. _

"_I should... return the favor"_

"_No, there's no need to repay me for that."_

"_But Oowada... why did you do that?"_

"_Because I wanted to."_

_Mondo crawled back up so that he was on top of Kiyotaka, and he grabbed his hand rather forcefully. He was powerful and aggressive, Kiyotaka thought, but he lacked softness. _

"_We should go to bed," Kiyotaka whispered. _

"_Together?"_

_Kiyotaka's eyes widened. _

"_Are you certain? I-I mean, I suppose it would be nice not to sleep alone."_

"_Then let's go."_

"I wish I could just forget about Hope's Peak Academy," Kiyotaka said, "But I wouldn't ever want to, because then I would have to forget all those memories of falling in love with you. But I wish I didn't still have these dreams."

"I know they're scary, but it doesn't make you any less strong. And we'll always be there for each other when we need it."

Kiyotaka felt a stirring feeling in his chest that overcame any words.

"Mondo..."

He smiled before turning off the lamp light.

"We should get back to bed, huh?"

Kiyotaka laid his hand on Mondo's chest.

"You're going to make me cry again. I don't know what I would do without you."

"You would be fine. I would've died if I didn't have you."

They kissed, and Kiyotaka tries to convey with his body everything that seemed so impossible to express, how eternally grateful he would always be to Mondo, because he was the only person who could ever keep him from falling apart.


End file.
